Talk:Sejuani/@comment-11094777-20130918155443/@comment-15244341-20130927105135
Dueling power is not for counterjungling. Is for surviving counterjungling. Which she is hideously weak against. Sure, you wont beat Lee Sin if he invades your red at 2, but when you can survive his burst, you might actually have the damage to force him out with the threat of an incoming mid or top or something. Again, we have different playstyles. As a matter of fact, I don't like mobility boots. The only times I do get them is when I think most of the lanes will have trouble (such as someone playing against Yorick, being counterpicked...) so that I can be everywhere helping with ganks to compensate the rough lanes or when playing against a stronger ganking jungler so that I can countergank as much as possible. I almost always get ninja Tabi so that I can have that extra survivability against the enemy ADC later in the game. And honestly, I have really poor luck with Sejuani. I'm used to being counterjungled hard around my second/first red. I've more or less developed a "you are not going to get help" mentality too, since people in lower elos have terrible reaction times to invades most of the time. I also like farming jungle in between ganks, both for the extra experience and the gold, and W makes it pretty damn fast to do. And you can't say that if you want play to control objectives you pick Cho'Gath. That was absolutely not my point. It was that you will need to do it. There are no buts about it. Dragon is something to contest wether you are Sejuani, Cho'Gath or jungle Soraka, and you need to be ready to fight for it. W is the skill that gives Sejuani the most damage, period. It also scales better than E for the mid game thanks to lower mana cost, cooldown decrease and higher damage. I play her full tank, being a late Liandry's the only damage item (or maybe an Abyssal). But she is not the "just CC" tank, that goes for Nautilus. His ganks are much better, his single target lockdown is excelent and his AoE CC can be great if you are good at using your ultimate. Sejuani is a CC tank too, but she clearly has a more damage oriented kit. She is made for initiating a teamfight with her ult, making disengaging hard as hell with E and then sticking to someone with W to output DPS and disruption with Q. Naut goes in and CCs the hell out of stuff. His damage is lacking compared with Sejuani's, so he can snare, pull, knockup and slow in a ludicrous AoE consistently. Shyvana, on the other hand, has no CC apart from her ultimate. Sejuani is sort of a compromise. She is a tank with actually decent AoE DPS and great initiation to help her with that, and I believe you should take advantage of that damage possibility. And I actually agreed on the Q second thing. You simply can't pass it, it's way too good as a skill. Maybe I phrased it wrong, which is most likely since I'm not a native english speaker. My bad then ^^ In the end, it's just a playstyle preference, I guess. Both are good answers to the OPs question, so he'll have to go through the trouble of tying two different builds xD